


Just Say Yes

by emmadilla



Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Top Michael, Top Michael (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: Tired of the ineffectual efforts of his subordinates, Michael takes it upon himself to confront Dean directly, hoping that he'll say the one word he so desperately needs to hear ...





	Just Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 13 prompt: creampie
> 
> Note: I tagged dub con because of the nature of Michael's vessel and his inability to consent to what happens. Carry on.

Looking around in alarm, Dean immediately moved to survey his surroundings. This was definitely not the old, abandoned building that he and Sam had been investigating just a few minutes ago. No, this was the angel’s waiting room, he was sure of it. But how had he gotten here? He held up his gun, ready and waiting for whatever might come, even though he was woefully underprepared for a situation like this. “Alright,” he said out loud, “whoever snatched me better show their face and start talking, and real fuckin’ quick.”

 

A chuckle permeated the room before a startlingly familiar figure appeared, holding his hands out. “You always were defiant, Dean, even in the face of someone who could smite you from existence.”

 

Dean didn’t lower his gun, but his brow furrowed in confusion. “John Travolta?”

 

Smirking, he replied, “This is just a temporary vessel. He’ll burn out sooner or later, and I’ll leave him before that happens, but I needed to make a personal appearance. To show you just how futile your struggle is.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Dean asked, “Right, so who are you, really?”

 

“Who do you think, Dean?” the angel honestly asked, stepped toward the man even though Dean kept the gun squarely pointed at his chest. “I’m Michael.”

 

A cold chill ran through Dean, and he gripped his gun just a little bit tighter, the weight more of a comfort rather than the damage it could do. “Stay back,” he ordered, intentionally putting an edge of authoritative bass in his voice.

 

“Or what?” Michael laughed. “That little pea shooter isn’t going to do anything to me and you know it.” The archangel wasn’t wrong, but that didn’t mean Dean lowered his gun even as Michael slowly made his way over to where he was standing. He rubbed at his mouth, contemplating his next words before he finally said, “I just … I don’t think you quite understand what we can do together.”

 

“I think I understand perfectly well, and I want no parts of it.”

 

Michael chuckled and hummed. “The whole killing your brother thing, yes, I know you have objections to that. But that fight, that victory … it’s only the _beginning_ , Dean. You humans are put up on this pedestal as the pinnacle of creation, and for all the good your people have created, your mortal lives have narrowed your view until you’re simply incapable of seeing a bigger picture.”

 

Dean nostrils flared in irritation. “Yeah, well, I don’t think there’s a bigger picture involved where Sam dies and I’m just okay with that.”

 

“And that’s my point, Dean! You can’t see what I see, and what I see from my point of view, in the position of being in charge of heaven itself, I see far more than you can even imagine. Death, in the grand scheme of things, means very little.”

 

“It means a lot to _me_ when my brother is involved.”

 

Sighing, Michael continued, “You misunderstand me. When I say it means very little to me, I don’t mean that I don’t feel for those who die, that I don’t regret their pain or simply don’t care. Death means so little to me … because I possess the power to resurrect. When you can bring someone back with little more than a snap of the fingers, it becomes fairly meaningless, don’t you think?”

 

Dean paused, the gears clicking in his head. “What are you saying?”

 

“I’m saying that just because Lucifer has to die, doesn’t mean that Sam has to stay dead with him.”

 

The hunter swallowed, processing, considering the new options now laid before him. “You would do that? Resurrect Sam?”

 

“If he is that important to you, _yes_ , Dean. I’m not a tyrant trying to enforce my will without consideration of others.”

 

That earned a snort. “Coulda fooled me with the way your subordinates put it.”

 

Nodding, Michael said, “And that is my fault. For sending mere children to do what I should have been doing all along.” Stepping forward, so close that the barrel of Dean’s gun was within a hair’s breadth of Michael’s chest, he added with a voice full of conviction, “Dean, you and I … we have a chance that no one else in history has had. We have the chance to defeat Lucifer once and for all, to mount the world and force evil to run and hide. You are not simply my vessel, you are my _partner_. I don’t wish to simply use you, I want to work _with_ you. I … I _care_ about you, Dean. And I have made mistakes over the long years of my life, but allowing Zachariah and Uriel to act in my stead has been one of the more severe ones that I will forever regret.” At that point, Michael reached out and gently pushed down on Dean’s hand, lowering the gun and enabling him to take another step forward. “Humans talk of soulmates, but they have very little understanding of the concept. And the truth is, your soul was _made_ for me, Dean. Like it or not, we are meant to be together, to work together, to better this world _together_. And isn’t that what you want, Dean? To help people? To rid the world of monsters? To work towards peace in the whole world of the supernatural? I can _help_ you! If only you let me.”

 

Dean was silent, contemplating everything that had been said. If someone had told him that he would be seriously considering saying yes to Michael and going through with this fight, he would have never believed it. But then again, he hadn’t been dealing directly with Michael before. This was his first _real_ talk with him, and what he was saying made him think that maybe he’d had it all wrong. Maybe he could really do this. Maybe they could defeat Lucifer together and then simply raise Sam. Maybe it was just as simple as that. And, if he was honest, Michael’s words truly _resonated_ with him. Like they were speaking to something deep inside Dean, something he hadn’t even really been aware of himself. “We can do this?” Michael nodded, to which Dean added, “And you can raise Sammy after?” Michael nodded again, to which Dean dropped his gun to the side, pursing his lips. He wasn’t simply just considering this anymore, he was really leaning toward saying yes.

 

After several silent minutes, Michael implored, “Search your heart, Dean. You know I’m telling you the truth.” Reaching toward the man, he cupped Dean’s face. “And you want this, don’t you?”

 

He hated to admit it, but Michael was right. He _did_ want this. He wanted this power, wanted to defeat Lucifer without having to sacrifice his brother, wanted to set the whole world right after everything had been going wrong. Looking down, he nodded, and suddenly there was a whisper of lips against his own. He flinched in surprise and almost pulled away until he realised … it felt _good_. It felt _right_. And he wanted more. His gun dropped to the floor as his hands entangled themselves in Michael’s suit jacket, a deep seated want rearing its head as the two beings finally connected. He felt dizzy with sudden desire, and couldn’t even bring himself to be ashamed of the way he was now wantonly throwing himself at the archangel.

 

Michael seemed far from fazed at how eager Dean was, and if anything it filled him with a certain sense of pride, knowing that Dean was surrendering himself to him, and that soon he would be _his_ … mind, body, and soul.

 

As their lips were busy, their bodies pressed together, hands searching, feeling each other, finding out what drove the other wild. Dean found a sensitive spot over Michael’s ribs that made him gasp, and likewise Michael found a place under Dean’s ear that made the man tremble in his arms. Fuck but it felt good to be this close, this in tune with another being, and Michael slowly laid Dean out on the table, tugging at his pants. There was some hesitancy, a little reluctance on Dean’s part, mostly because it had been a while since he’d been with a man and he was suddenly nervous. But Michael assuaged all his fears, stroking Dean’s cock as he worked a couple of lubed fingers into him to test him, make sure he was relaxing. Once he finally did, Michael withdrew his fingers and summoned more oil to slick up his own cock before slowly pressing into him, going as slow as he could. Dean’s head thunked back on the table, his hip’s twisted as Michael hadn’t even fully pulled his pants off, just pulled them down enough to get to where he needed to. Dean wasn’t even worried about that anymore as he just focused on relaxing, allowing the foreign intrusion.

 

Once Michael settled himself into Dean, and once the man had acclimated to it once more, he slowly stroked in and out of the man, drawing out almost completely before pushing himself all the way back in. Dean was breathing heavily, all of his cares simply pushed away as he moaned loud and long. This, this was what he had needed for so long, had been unable to find before. This wasn’t just a quick fuck, this was a meaningful connection, and though he didn’t quite know the consequences of it just yet, he couldn’t find it in himself to care. For once, he threw all his worries to the wind as he simply focused on the moment, on the large, long cock buried deep in his ass, fucking him slow and hard.

 

How long they spent there, Dean couldn’t say. It could have been days and he would have been none the wiser, surrendering only to the pleasure that was slowly building inside of him. Michael was a dutiful lover, stroking Dean’s cock as he fucked him, making sure he was giving just as good as he was getting. And the man beneath him loved it, loved every second of it. As their grunts and moans mixed together in the angelic waiting room, it became painfully obvious that this was always meant to happen, that it was meant to happen this way. These two were seemingly completely different, not just physically, but their history. One a Prince of Heaven, an archangel, a divine being. The other a simple human with a rough childhood and a mountain of daddy issues. And yet, despite those differences, at their core, they were somehow one and the same. No matter what, they both wanted to please their father, they wanted to fight evil, and they wanted to protect people and make the world a little bit safer. It was that connection that flared to life as their bodies moved in rhythm, arousal taking over every sense until it was simply everything that they were experiencing. Michael’s strokes became quicker and even harder, and Dean’s voice cracked as he was driven ever closer to the edge. In just that space, both of them cast aside all of their differences and allowed the other to just _be_ , with no expectations to restrain either of them. Let loose, they eagerly poured their passion into the other, chasing that end until they were both driven up and over the edge, Dean just a split second before Michael.

 

As Michael pulled out of him, Dean could feel the warm fluid leaking from his now sore hole, but he was completely unconcerned about that. This was it, this was perhaps the culmination of his entire life, and little else mattered. As he fixed Michael with a stare, he simply said one word. “Yes.”

 

It was all Michael needed.


End file.
